Talk:Sibear/@comment-91.109.30.119-20160427114248/@comment-88.150.11.240-20160530042825
OP keep in mind the wikia network is run by casual human garbage. If you come here to contribute any content you have to accept they will never appreciate you as a user nor care for your concerns about how they run the site. This goes the same for half the warframe wikia staff, most of them are either mediocre content creators or terrible players or both. But that doesn't mean that they will respect you for improving "their" site by adding to it. It's the same way goverments think about their taxpayers when it should be the other way around. And when it comes to comparing this to goverments the wikia network is the equivalent of a soviet republic, people are put in their places by chance or connection, not by voting or ability, and you they don't care when you voice your opinion on how the place is run. About vandalizing: I once had to contact the staff of another gaming related wikia when a group of people kept vandalizing several articles because they disliked quotes I added from the respective game devs about the topic. Turns out the only administrator there also didn't want the articles to mention those quotes even when they gave valuable insight from the leading game developer. And I'm talking facts, formulas, mechanics. The reasoning giving by said admin was that the information wasn't in line with what he consideres important to said article. When I pointed out his personal opinion is utterly worthless since it contradicts the sites guidelines on what to put in articles he then told me to place the information under the trivia section (which by the way wasn't part of the guideline, but I tried the middle ground here). I did that for one of the articles and two hours later the same guest users deleted the content again. When I turned to the admin all I got was a simple "I don't care, make your own article about it". After that I tried to contact people on the wikia hub and they just told me that the admin running the individual sections are responsible for delaing with this. So there is no way to enforce your right to be a content creator, there is no right to be on this site, all this place does is take from you. This part from the wikipedia article about the wikia service sums it up quite nicely: "Wikia also allows wikis to have a point of view, rather than the neutral POV that is required by Wikipedia." To the "This is not a social media site"-guy: Your views about the wikia network are either delusional or you missed out on the past few years. Either way this place has been taken over by ads and forced toolbars from the site owners to gain more revenue. This happened a long time ago when the content provided by people like you drew in more people that wanted to monetize it. While it still functions similar to a homepage like wikipedia it has become a social media hellhole on the inside, complete with ads, trackers, and an administration that couldn't care less about individual users, content creators or the population of entire sections. They will sacrifice you and the accessibility of your content if it draws in more people that will eventually click their ads or feed their trackers. The only way to win is not to edit any articles, not to create new accounts and most importantly tell people about the truth. Who knows, maybe one day we get a successor that once again respects its users and remembers who is keeping am site like this alive.